ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Pup Takeda Miyuki Mori Zyphio Uchiha Hikari Yuki Atsuko. Welcome To The Bloody Mist... TakedaMiyuki: - I lean against the oak tree as I bite my bottom lip. My sweat dripping down from my forehead to the left side of my neck. I twitch at every sound made, every rustle of leaves..bushes... water ripples...the animals of the forest...the attackers. I close my eyes as I begin to focus on only the sounds that were not of this... forest. I shake lightly, just lightly. My wrists straining so very much from the weights...from holding the Kiba blades hilt tightly. This is what I wanted...correct? To practice these blades against the attackers...My eyes widens as I lift my left knee slightly, pressing my foot against the trees trunk. I kick myself off as I turn completely...that sound. I blink. The tree is falling...falling near me...on me? I twist my body, lifting my right leg up, I kick the side of the tree...to move it to the left of me...for me to move to the right so I would not get crushed. I quickly body flicker onto the nearest tree branch. one second. All I need to recollect my thoughts. There is only one of them. I look to the fallen tree branch...looking at the newly formed stump. It is clean cut...I look down at the Kiba blades. Knowing that such a cut like that is made...with. I hold my breath. No sounds. Nothing. Stay silent. Was I doing the technique silent killing..? No..? Yes..? I do not even recall anymore. I sniff the air slightly. Anything...anything out of the norm. I blink as I hear a slight rustle from the right. Is it the attacker? Or a trick? Or a trick to think that it is the attacker but think it is a trick but it actually is the attacker? I have got to get out of here. I am cornered...feeling like a prey instead of a predator. I hear the rustle to my left. This is going to drive me up the walls. Wait....I smile slowly as I let out a small high pitch whistle. Three... I press against the tree trunk as my attacker comes at me directly. Two... I lift my Kiba Blades up in front of me. One... The attacker darts forth-"NOW"- I Stomp hard onto the tree branch as Pup attacks from above. His sharpened claw digging onto the side of the attackers shoulder, His teeth biting hard onto the attacker’s cheek. The attacker flails slightly, trying to get a grip onto pup, but I act quickly. I mentally growl as I kick off from the trees trunk. Aiming to Plunge the Kiba blades deeply into the attackers Stomach as Pup jumps onto my shoulder, placing his paws onto my head as he holds on, I force nearly fifty percent of my chakra into the Kiba blades. The Kiba blades roared with Lightning, coating the blades as it digs deeply into the attacker’s stomach. Lightning shooting I look face to face...eye to eye as the attackers lips part slightly, its deep brown eyes widening before....poof. I stand there as I stop feeding the Kiba blades...the lightning dispersing...I continue to stand there. Holding the Kiba blades in the same position as if my clone was still there...still strucked, I sigh longly as pup leans down and licks the side of my cheek. I sheepishly smile as I lift the Kiba blades in a slight strain to sheathe them back onto my back. I then hold my arms out as I turn my face slightly, looking to pup.-" Head or arms..?"- Pup wiggles for a moment as he then jumps into my arms. Nuzzling the side of my neck once he rests his head onto my chest, I rub his wettish fur as I then mutter-" We still need to wait…."- I chuckle as I feel his stomach rumble slightly. His tail wagging against my left forearm. I nod slowly-" How many attackers..were there...?"- Pup barks three times.-" And..now?"- I smirk as Pup licks my jawline, his tail wagging slightly more.-" Good... Let's keep it that way."- I close my eyes slightly from using so much chakra as I sit back against the tree trunk. My back leaning against it hard as I tilt my head up slightly, holding pup close, I close my eyes as I rest for a while once I dig into my pouch, taking out a water bottle and a food pellet.-" This will calm that tummy of yours for now..."- I mutter as I pour the water onto my cupped hand for pup. Letting him drink from my hand, I wiggle my fingers against his tongue. I then feed him the food pellet. I sigh softly... My body aches from the attacks, my muscles seem to groan as they shake. My breaths slow...once I hear Pups slow breathing…his curling on my lap. I fall asleep for a few hours before sun up. I quickly bolt up, holding Pup close as I hear him Yelp from being roughly woken up from his sleep. I hold him close as I look around-"....Damn birds.. "-I grumble...I am not used to sleeping here. These bird noises...ugh. I shake my head as I look to Pup, his wide eyes shine against the rising sun...his tail then begins to wag...as if he is laughing a bit from my startled~ness, he makes a slight snicker sound-" Hey.. "- I pout as I press my face against the side of his-" I am not used to it, mmkay?"- I smile as he licks my ear. I then nod. –“ I wonder when they will arrive….”- Today was the survival course, I even kept Pup long enough so that Kurama would not depend on him arriving here…but he will have Pup to work with in the Survival training. I gave them each a map on how to get here…each a different route. It is proximately 24 hours to get here…all four routes. I look down from the tree branch, looking at the supplies of food, pellets, water, tents, all needed to survive…traveling back. I pet pup as I hold him close, feeling quite energized.-“ Cannot wait, Pup…going to be fun”- Pup wiggles on my lap as he barks happily in reply. After a few more minutes, I smile as I watch them one by one appear near the tree. I jump down holding pup in hand, landing onto my feet. I greet them-“Good, you got here in one piece. Let’s see if you can go back in one piece. It took you about twenty-four hours to get here…you should arrive at the village by ten. Survive the wilderness…the beasts…the bandits…rogues….everything”- I growl as I let Pup jump from my and run to Kuramas side. I look to them, shouting-“ DO. I. MAKE.MYSELF.CLEAR.?”- I started concentrating my chakra, feeling it swirl inside me as I wait for their response.- Zyphio: -As I wonder around the forest, I look around trying to find some sort of sign that I am going in the right direction.- "She would have left us some sort of sign right..." -The corners of my mouth rise up and a huge grin appears on my face as I smirk.- "Of course she wouldn't. That would be too easy." -I wander around the forest in search of the tallest tree. As I walk, I mark each tree I come by with a kunai so that I would know if I somehow was to get lost and back track. I look at the map that was given to me by Miyuki sensei.- "Alright we are supposed to meeting...ummmm...here. I think. The only problem is...where am I?" -I look around the forest to try and get a sense of where I am in relation to the map. I notice that there is a lake not too fare from me because I can hear the crash of the waves up against the shore. I walk in the direction of the crashing water. My hair is sway in the wind. I can hear the crunch of dry leaves under my feet as I take each step. I look back at the map.- "Okay...so according to the map there should be an opening some where here in the woods." -I climb up the nearest tree by focusing a bit of my chakra into the soles of my feet and walking to the top. Some of the leave get caught in my hair along the way, but I do not pay them any mind. Once I am at the top, I search all over the forest. I look over the horizon trying to see if there is a clearing of some sort. I nottice an area that is slightly wider than the rest and does not have quite as many trees. I head for it at full speed only to find Pup and Miyuki on the other end. I greet Miyuki as well as everyone else as they find their way to the clearing one by one. However, my reunion with my teammates is cut short by the news that Miyuki gave us about a survival test.- "Why are we doing this? What is the purpose? There are other things that I would rather be doing. I do not have time to be trapped in the forest somewhere with some lousy supplies of who knows what you put in these sacks." -I kick the bags of supplies that Yuki placed down on the ground.- "I want to know who gave you this bright idea and knock some sense into that person because I do not want to do this." -I cross my arms in disgust. I stare down Miyuki with anger. This test is not something I had in mind.- "You are the worst sensei that anyone can have." -I break eye contact with her and look out over the water.- LiskaTwisted: i jumped through the treetops in the forest. i ran along the branch line as i scenced a "disterbence" i felt the small waves of chakra move from the kiba blades shifting through the air. i looked ahead down the treeline as i closed my eyes, i pictured the map in my mind, i had studied it. i wanted to practice my memory i was doing this clearly by mind. . my nose flaired as i took in the scents of the forest . i could tell i was gaining way tword them.then without a trace the scent dissappeared.. what the hell.. i stopped and pulled my hand back to my pouch retriveing my map. i looked over it. pinpointing my destination from my position with the various lands marks i bolted in a 45 degree angle ...i wasnt to far off i told myself before missing the next branch . it was on purpose. landing near the destination shifting myself from the landing ,kneeling position to a straight up standing position i dusted off my dark flak jacket and adjusted my long hair behind my ears. i then dashed across the ground. leaning abit forward as i ran. i started completeing handsigns again Ox>Horse> Boar._ and clapped my hands. i activated nothing, it was just practice again i kept the chakra to the bottom of my feet as i seen a few images in the distence. gaining i would then smile seeing Pup, sensei and the other(s) i stopped in front of them in a bit of a pant i looked to the fallen tree as i shook my head "haveing fun sensei?" listening to her explaination of things, my eyes grew wide ,moved and sat to the ground i crossed my arms and my legs. "this will be fun" looking to pup i pet him roughly on the head as i caught my breath back from the long run - llSuperMarioll: -Hikari was glancing at the map that was given to him by Sensei to meet everyone at this specific spot. He dashes through the forest jumping through, dodging incoming branches and trees along the way. He nears the place where he needs to be as he spots Sensei, Kurama, Pup, and Zyphio...and of course Zyphio with his hot-headedness...knocking over things. He lands right beside everyone as he glares at Zyphio shaking his head thinking to himself.- "Tch....being a jackass as always...thinking he's better than everyone else...one day he will realize..." -He turns his attention to Sensei as she gives the orders. he puts his hand on his waist looking at her. He nods in acknowledgement of what is to be expected of Team Miyuki.- "Anyone in particular leading this adventure, Miyuki-Sensei...?" -He asks in a soft tone to her awaiting for her responce.- xYukiAtsukox: -Running threw the forest, dodging trees, and branches, roots. I jump, and slide, and dodge more. Looking to the map that Sensei gave to me, I nod, readit it, turning right. Nearly tripping over a root, I catch myself, and keep going, letting my pace go faster. Looking to the map again, I turn to my left this time. Stepping on a fallen branch it cracks under my foot, I jump slightly, and realize what it was. Smirking to myself, I turn back around, and I thump my head on a branch- "Damnit to hell!" I say as I rub my head, and continue to talk. Glancing to the map again, I look up, and see a clear opening, Walking to the opening, I notic water- "Lake.. onean maybe?" I mutter. Looking around, I spot Sensei, and my other team mates. "Zyphio, Kurama, and Hikari.." I whisper to myself, Walking up to them, I nod lightly. Listening to Sensei, I nod my head again, agreeing to her words, and directions. - TakedaMiyuki: - I toss the bags of food, water, tents to Hikari and Kurama once I turned after my instructions. I then smirk as I watch and listen intently to Zyphio once he utters his words. My complete focus on him and him only. His tone of voice, that disgusting tone… such a disobedient child…skipping on training… never truly caring for his lineage of Mori. I smile. My pupils dilating completely as I lick my sharpened teeth. I draw my Kiba blades quickly, body flickering in front of Zyphio. Facing him, the little kid… I place the Right Kiba blade onto his right shoulder, the left Kiba blade on his right shoulder. The two edges, touching each other… touching the sides of his neck. I take in a deep breath as I continue to focus on my charka, feeling the overwhelming sensation building up. The corners of my lips twists, my eyes narrows…as my pupils dilate to the point of not even be able to see the true color of my eyes. I pull the Blade from each side…mirroring them as giant scissors. Slowly pulling them from the sides…closing in on his neck until it cuts the sides of his neck slightly. The Kiba Blades….able to cut through…anything. I lean forward slightly as I mutter-“ Such a bad mistake…Naughty Boy… Welcome… To the Bloody Mist.”- I growl loudly as my tongue flicks from the right corner of my lips to the left, I then feed my chakra to the Kiba Blades just fifteen percent of my chakra. The Lightning sparks fly as I pull the swords to the sides more, the hinges of the swords slam into each other when they finally touch…slicing Zyphios head off completely. His body stands there as blood squirts out from the clean cut line I had left onto his neck….the blood splashes specifically onto my kitty tattoos…as if replacing the black ink with the blood perfectly…the true story behind them… Most of my kills…their blood always seem to splash onto my cheeks of two lines before messing up when it drips….two…Kitten Lines. Zyphios blood drips down from my cheeks as I Lick the side of my lips once more. The blood lust was insatiable. I look at Hikari, Atsuko, Kurama, and pup…their reactions to their fellow team member being heartlessly murdered by their Sensei…by me …I immediately force my chakra into Hikari, Atsuko, Kurama, and Pup. The trauma of seeing their teammate…their comrade die at the hands of their Sensei…of me… should distract them enough to fall into my genjutsu. Hikari would see a bunch of bandits jump to his side, ready to attack him but quickly stray to the rest of his teammates…to Atsuko and Kurama…Gutting and slicing their limbs and necks off slowly, hearing the cries of his teammates. Each seeing the same thing but of one another’s death. In the Genjutsu I yelled in a booming voice-“Survive the wilderness…the beasts…the bandits…rogues….everything”- I repeated over and over. I watch their features as they encounter the genjutsu. Waiting for them to break away from it….but run…they better run. I look to Zyphios body…it is a shame. He could have become a great Shinobi if he had not disrespected me. Well…at least he is made a lesson of. I tilt my head as his body crumbles to its knees, his head falling off to the left of his shoulder as I hear a light thud. I kneel down on one knee as I pick his head up, doing what I always do when I kill… I took out a kunai from my pouch after I sheath my Kiba blades onto my back. Slashing two lines on each side of his cheek as I wait for them to get out of the genjutsu.- Zyphio: -I shiver as I feel the cold of the metal against my skin, but I do not move believing that Miyuki sensei does not have the heart to kill one of her students.- "You're not going to kill me." -When I hear the words "blood mist", my eyes widen. I can feel the blades as they cut clean through my flesh and bone. Sadly, decapitation is not an instant death. As my head rolls on the ground, I get one last look at my teammates before I am overcome by darkness and death. My final thought being. - "you all will be great ninja without me." Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207